Don't You Ever Forget About Me
by AnyaZeAwesomeGlaceon
Summary: Izaya was in love with Shizuo simple as that. He knows that Shizuo will never return his feelings, but he can't stop loving Shizuo. When Izaya gains an opportunity to love Shizuo, he eagerly accepts it. How far will Izaya go to satisfy the obsession he has for Shizuo? Oneshot songfic of Don't You Ever Forget About Me by Sleeping With Sirens. Shizaya. Contains yaoi.


**WARNING: (Failed) Smut. Spelling and grammar errors. non-beta. Other than that, nothing else****. Unless you find obsession a warning.**

**I don't own Durarara nor Don't You Ever Forget About Me (Sleeping With Sirens)**

* * *

><p><strong>Don't You Ever Forget About Me<strong>

"IZAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYAAAAAAA-KUUUUUUUUUN!" Came a great roar of rage.

Izaya Orihara ran down a street, turned into an ally, jumped on a dumpster, jumped and ran up on a fire escape, and onto the roof of an apartment complex. All under the time it took for his pursuer to run into the ally.

"Shizu-chan~ up here!" Izaya taunted.

The blond, Shizuo Heiwajima, looked around until he looked up into the intense glow of Izaya's crimson gaze. "Honestly, Shizu-chan you are too slow." This taunt resulted in the blond to reach for a cigarette, light it up, then walked away. '_Shizu-chan is always slower than me. Makes escaping him all the most fun~_' Izaya denied the small stab of pain in his heart.

Izaya Orihara loved to mess with Shizuo Heiwajima. He loved seeing his reactions to his teasing, to his mere presence. He loved how he could influence Shizuo's emotions so easily, enraging his by simply showing his face to Shizuo. He loved the trill of a chase. He loved coming up with new ways to escape. He knew that Shizuo had a burning hatred for him, but in Izaya's opinion at least it was better than being no one to Shizuo. He would pick hatred over acquaintance any day. Running across the roof, Izaya ran off to see one of his clients back at his apartment.

~.~

Shizuo was exhausted when he entered his apartment and slumped on his couch. _'Stupid flea. Can't he take a hint and stay out of 'bukuro? Or better yet out of my life or Japan itself,' _Shizuo thought. He then dragged himself out of the couch to make himself dinner. After eating dinner, he took a shower then prepared to go to bed. Once settled in bed Shizuo fell into a deep slumber.

At around midnight, the window to Shizuo's bedroom opened. A lithe body swung in on the window still then dropped to the floor. The intruder closed the window behind him. Izaya had only begun to raid Shizuo's apartment recently, once simply watching him from a distance wasn't enough. Izaya quietly made his way towards Shizuo's sleeping body, running his fingers through Shizuo's bleached blond hair.

"Ne, Shizu-chan don't you know? Don't you know how I feel? All this pain… all this pain in my heart? Knowing that you will never be mine? It hurts Shizu-chan. It hurts so much," he whispered. He leaned down and kissed Shizuo's head, forehead, cheek, jawline, than finally his lips. A different part of Shizuo's body for every night he had been in this room, watching Shizuo sleep his night away peacefully. "Shizu-chan don't you ever forget about me okay?" Shizuo turned in his sleep. "When you toss and turn in your sleep, I hope it's because you can't stop thinking about the reasons why you close your eyes. I hope that I haunt your dreams, so you can't stop thinking about me." He placed another kiss onto Shizuo's lips, then snuck out of Shizuo's apartment through the window.

~.~

Shizuo woke to the sound of a shrill ringing of his alarm going off. He groaned, then reached out to turn it off. He got up, stretched, and went to get ready for work. He thought about the dream he had about a certain brunette last night. _'What was it? The fifth one this week? Why are they even happening in the first place?_'

_Shizuo was walking around the streets of Ikebukuro. It was a pleasant and peaceful day, the sun shining, a pleasant breeze blowing out, a cigarette in his mouth; it was a peaceful walk. All too soon Izaya waltz into Shizuo's path. His sense of tranquility was instantly crushed; he crushed his cigarette and stepped onto it with the tip of his shoe. "Flea… what are you doing here?" Shizuo tore the nearest sign post from the ground. "I thought I told you to stay out of 'bukuro?" _

_Izaya gracefully leaped onto the sign post, and used it to launch himself over his head. He was about to turn around when he felt a light touch on his head. He froze then Izaya came in front of him and placed a kiss on his forhead. He was confused. More came, once on his cheek, jawline, and even on his lips. All the kisses was feather-light and brief; it left his in a state of surprise. Izaya's lips were soft, though slightly chapped. _

_Izaya quickly jumped back, though it was not necessary. Shizuo couldn't attack due to his shock. "Shizu-chan don't you ever forget about me okay? When you toss and turn in your sleep, I hope it's because you can't stop thinking about the reasons why you close your eyes. I haunt your dreams, so you can't stop thinking about me." The city slowly blurred away, until he and Izaya were alone with the grey cement ground below them and the bright blue sky above. "Don't stop thinking about me…" Then everything faded to black._

"You look distracted." Tom pointed out.

"What does it mean if you have the same dream about the same person over and over again?" Shizuo muttered.

"Huh? What an odd question. What are you dreaming about a person?" Tom asked.

"No… never mind. Forget it."

Tom was confused, but he let it drop. "Okay then. Shizuo you should take a break some time soon."

"I do."

"I don't mean day offs. I mean like going out. Getting a drink. Going to parties. Going out and meet new people. Something like that. As a matter of fact, tomorrow's your day off. Let's get a drink when we are done and unwind. You should meet a nice girl. Haven't seen you with a girlfriend in a long time…"

"You know as well as I do that most rational people are afraid of me and my monstrous strength."

"I'm sure there are girls who would love to date you and you could you know. I'm positive you can control your strength around her."

"Yeah thanks for the encouragement." Shizuo mumbled.

"So will you come?"

Shizuo thought about the offer. "Sure, why not? Won't hurt for just one night."

They continued walking in silence.

~.~

Izaya was walking down the streets of Ikebukuro, observing humans as usual. He then spotted Tom and Shizuo walk into a bar. '_So Shizu-chan had decided to get a drink with Tom, eh? This should be interesting._' Suddenly an idea popped in Izaya's mind, '_Hey… This can be my chance! My only chance!_' Yet he didn't dare enter the bar. Not yet, at least, not when Shizuo was still somber. Instead Izaya memorized the name of the bar, and headed to his apartment. When he got to his house, he searched for a paper bag in a locked drawer, and made his way back to the bar. '_Hopefully he is drunk or at least tipsy when I find him and give this to him._' He lifted the bag to his face. '_This better work. It has to or some people will be in serious shit.' _He then laughed to the sky. "Wouldn't it just be SO funny if my desperate attempt to get the one I loved for years backfires on me?" He yelled at the sky, ignoring the looks of passers.

When Izaya entered the bar, it was fairly crowded. However it took no effort to locate Shizuo, for his height combined with his bleached hair, and bartender attire made him stand out. '_Hey for once that outfit actually fits the environment._' Izaya noted. He then began to walk towards his table. Izaya then noticed a smile on Shizuo's face. It was a small smile, but it was genuine and it made Shizuo look all the more good looking. Izaya was struck. He had never seen that smile on Shizuo's face before. He then approached the table and noted that Tom was sitting across from Shizuo and sitting next to Tom was Shinra. Izaya was not expecting Shinra to be here. A joke was told and soon all three was laughing.

"Speaking of dates, Shizuo! You should totally date that person I was talking about! It wouldn't hurt to try!" Shinra urged.

Izaya saw red. How dare anyone even consider coming between Shizuo and him! '_Shizu-chan… do you really think that you can see this through? To put on a smile and wear it for someone new? Who isn't even me? Don't you do it. 'Cause I know I'm not the easiest one to love, but every once I have I invest in you._' Izaya then figured out what to do, '_No one said love's not for taking chances._' It was then that Izaya swore to take any chance to make sure he would get Shizuo even if only for one night.

"I don't want to date your friend, Shinra. He sounds like a jackass probably as bad as Izaya, though probably not as bad,"

Just then, Izaya flung himself on Shizuo's arm, gripping it tightly, "Shizu-chan! I missed you~!"

"Oi flea? Get off of me and what are you doing here?" Shizuo tried to pry Izaya off of him, but Izaya only tightened his grip and Shizuo's arm. At least Shizuo wasn't lifting anything up. That was a good sign.

"Izaya? What are you doing here?" Tom questioned.

Izaya looked up at Tom, not letting go of Shizuo's arm. "I came here for a drink and decided to greet my favorite monster, also I wanted to keep him out of a fight and injure a poor bystander as well as an innocent furniture."

"Stop that flea. And I can control my strength."

Izaya nuzzled into Shizuo's arm, "Doubt it."

"What is up with you being so cuddly today?"

"I missed you Shizu-chan."

"We fought only yesterday. Stupid flea."

Izaya ignored this then got up, "I'm getting a drink. Anyone want one?" Izaya announced.

Shizuo got up as well. "I'll get one too."

Izaya sat Shizuo down. "I'll get it for you Shizu-chan~ it's on the house." Izaya then disappeared before anyone could protest.

Izaya walked up to the counter and ordered two drinks. '_An unknown drink for Shizu-chan so he won't notice a thing~'_ When the drinks were served to him, he slipped some powder from a bottle in the bag he brought into Shizuo's drink. He then brought the drinks back to the table and slipped in the seat next to Shizuo. He then handed Shizuo his drink.

Shizuo thanked him and took a sip. He looked at the mug then back at Izaya "It tastes funny. Did you put something in it?"

"Nope~. It's a pretty expensive drink so you're probably not used to the taste."

"Maybe…"

It was then when Tom rejoined then and the four of them talked until Shizuo complained about feeling hot. Izaya smirked inwardly when he noticed the small tent forming on Shizuo's pants, '_So it worked_.' Izaya was filled with giddiness, '_Time to start the next step in my plan~' _By then, Tom had excused himself, for he had work the next day with Vorona. Shinra offered to take Shizuo home before Izaya stepped in and told Shinra that he should head home to his beloved Celty, after all, Izaya could handle himself. Shinra easily and eagerly agreed.

The walk to Shizuo's apartment was fairly quiet. The cool air seemed to help Shizuo's rapidly heating skin and every so often Izaya could hear Shizuo's soft groan of need. "There there, Shizu-chan. We are almost home so just hold on," Izaya promised. He held a look of satisfaction when he saw Shizuo's tent get bigger and bigger.

Once Shizuo closed the door to his apartment, Izaya grabbed Shizuo and pulled him in a kiss. Shizuo immediately fought for dominance and won quickly. 'Even Shizu-chan's tongue is strong,' Izaya noted. Izaya then rubbed against Shizuo's pants and both let out a needy moan. Shizuo grabbed Izaya and lifted him up, were he wrapped his legs around Shizuo's waist. Never breaking the kiss, Shizuo walked into his bedroom. He tossed Izaya on the bed, then shrugged off his clothes.

"Impatient much?" Izaya teased.

"Shut up. I'm hot." Shizuo mumbled.

"I know you are."

"Shut it. You know what I meant."

"Of course. Of course." '_Poor thing doesn't even know what he's being affected by_.'

Shizuo then climbed over Izaya and practically tore off Izaya's clothes. "Hey! Those clothes are-" he was cut off by Shizuo's tongue invading his mouth. Shizuo pulled away and started to suck on Izaya's neck, leaving dark red marks on Shizuo's wake. "Ah… hah… Shizu-chan…"

Shizuo began to remove Izaya's jacket and shirt, tossing both on the floor. He then took off Izaya's pants and tossed them away somewhere in the room.

"Aww... Shizu-chan. I wanted to make a show of removing my own clothes," Izaya complained.

Shizuo growled then started to bite and suck on Izaya's neck.

"Hah... Shizu-chan, ah," Izaya gasped.

Shizuo made his way down to Izaya's chest. He, a bit forcefully, Izaya should note, pushed three fingers into Izaya's mouth. The brunet took the hint and sucked, rolling saliva over each of the three fingers. It wasn't long before the blond took back his fingers and pushed his pointer finger in, pumping in and out of the brunet under him.

Izaya took deep breaths and tried to force himself to relax, knowing it would be easier for Shizuo and himself. Shizuo pumped his finger a couple of times before adding a second finger.

"Ngh... Who... knew... hah... Shizu-chan would be the impatient type?" Izaya couldn't help but tease.

"Shaddup. This erection is painful. I would very much like to get rid of it thank you very much." A second finger made it's way in and started scissoring.

Izaya sneered, "It's my pleasure."

Shizuo rolled his eyes and jabbed a third finger in. Izaya gritted his teeth.

"What was that for?" Izaya complained.

"To stretch you, obviously. I highly doubt that you could take in the size of my cock and be comfortable with it."

Izaya glared at Shizuo, "I didn't mean that. You know what I meant."

Shizuo pecked Izaya, "Just shut up and enjoy it. I'm not in the mood to deal with your smart talk."

Izaya pouted, but laid down and focused on the feeling of Shizuo scissoring, stretching him. He felt the fingers thrust in and out, and finally their absence. They were replaced of something much larger.

Izaya groaned out loud and shifted to adjust better. Shizuo wasn't going to go easy on him, was he. Not that Izaya was complaining.

Shizuo pushed in the brunet, grabbing Izaya's legs and placing them over his shoulder for better access. Once he was completely in, the blond began to thrust, slowly at first but slowly building up force and speed.

Izaya threw his head back and moaned. He never imagined Shizuo would start off slow. He assumed that Shizuo would immedetly pound him in the bed, not allowing him to walk for a couple of days. Izaya didn't mind any pace though, as long as he was brought pleasure in the end.

Despite the slow pace, Izaya found himself slowly being lost in the pleasure. "Shizu-chan. Shizu-chan. Shizuo…"

Suddenly, a spark of pleasure sparked in Izaya, causing fireworks to go off under his eyes. He gave a loud moan, finding the sensation to be a bit overwhelming.

Shizuo attacked him mouth then moved one his hands to tug and twist one of nipples, making it errect before moving on to the brunet's dick, tugging, strocking and rubbing in an oh so pleasurable way. Then he move his mouth to the nipple before moving on to the next, nibbling and sucking.

The pleasure soon became too much for Izaya, and the tight coil burst, making him come onto his and Shizuo's abdomens. Shizuo groaned and with a few more thrusts, he came as well. Shizuo collapsed on Izaya, both relishing from the bliss. After a while Shizuo rolled off of Izaya and brought him close, his breath becoming even.

It doesn't take long for Shizuo to fall into a deep sleep. Izaya pulled the blankets over them and snuggled closer to Shizuo, nuzzling in his neck and taking a deep breath. Izaya settled down, listening to Shizuo's powerful, steady heartbeat and his soft snores filling the room. 'Hehehe… guess he's really tired. Can't blame him.'

"Hey, Shizu-chan?"

No response.

Izaya sighed. "…Will you take me back in the morning, if I promise to never act this way again? Oh... ohh…" A thought occurred to Izaya, "But I can't risk everything about myself in the name of love that could possible not be returned… tonight, for Shizuo, might be the result of lust, not love, unlike me. Why did I do this? Maybe it's cause I'm so bad at being lonely. But, when it comes to Shizu-chan, I don't know how." As Izaya was drifting off to sleep, his voice became a whisper, "Don't know how… I don't know how…"

~.~

When Izaya awoke, he turned to his left to see Shizuo still sleeping. Izaya smiled to himself, 'So last night wasn't some beautiful dream… it really truly happened.' Filled with happiness, Izaya got up and changed, pecking his head.

For old time's sake, he leaned down to Shizuo's ear, "After last night don't you ever forget about me. Don't you ever forget about me. Don't you ever forget about me." Izaya knew that repeats of something tends to stick in people's memories. He hoped the same applied to Shizuo. "When you toss and turn in your sleep, I hope it's because you can't stop thinking about the reasons why you close your eyes. I haunt your dreams at night. If I do that, you can't stop thinking about me. And when you can't… you will slowly be driven into insanity, forcing you to be with me. With that in mind… don't stop thinking about me." With that in mind Izaya backed away from Shizuo, "Just close your eyes, and fall asleep tonight. He then left the apartment.

It was noon. Izaya was sitting on a roof, enjoying the view of his lovely little humans. He watched as they bustled about, moving on with their lives. He allowed his mind to drift off to Shizuo. "You know Shizu-chan the hardest thing I'd ever do is say goodbye and walk slowly away from you. But I'll do it. And after all this I shared with you it seems unfair for me to leave with nothing more than your blank stares. But I'll do it. If it's for the best to continue as things are then I wish you well. If it helps to say that our life was a living hell, well then do it. Go ahead, ignore my feelings and never become anything more. Then do it." Izaya clenched his fist. "Damn it. These feelings are too much for me to handle. But I can't burden anyone with them. Only Shizuo can help, but I doubt he'll want to. In fact he'll probably kick my ass. Then do it Shizu-chan."

~The End~

* * *

><p><strong>AN (EDIT): **

**Removed my OC (I don't like her anymore), improved(?) my smut (I still think it's a fail) and other stuff I guess**

**-shrugs- If you squint I weaved lyrics from 'Don't You Ever Forget About Me' by Sleeping With Sirens in Izaya's dialogue and thoughts. I wanted to try this instead of putting the whole song at like the end or something. But then I realized I made it sound like a musical or something (I hate musicals Dx). -shrugs- but eh too lazy to change this story. The song is scattered like the beginning is at the end the end is towards the beginning and whatnot. Don't judge me, I wanted to try something new. Maybe I'll do songfics like this only longer so it'll loose the musical-ly feel it it? **

**Reviews please me xD**

**_~Anya_**


End file.
